


Countdown

by OctarineSparks



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sentence countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/pseuds/OctarineSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff piece experimenting with sentences running down from 10 words to 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

SHERLOCK 

10\. 

You must take me as everything that I am, always. 

9\. 

Because I don't know how to be anything else. 

8\. 

But I am willing to be something new. 

7\. 

For you, I think I'd be anything. 

6.

Because I simply cannot stand it. 

5.

Thinking you might go away. 

4.

Because of my stubbornness. 

3\. 

Lost without you. 

2\. 

I'll change. 

JOHN. 

1.

"Don't."


End file.
